2017 Atlantic hurricane season (EE401)
Season Information The 2017 Atlantic Hurricane Season was an extremely above average season. The season started on Febuary 27th. The first storm formed on June 9th when Tropical Storm Amber formed, which would later become one of the more intense June hurricanes. On June 30th, Tropical Storm Bently formed, and was the first storm to strike Flordia as a Hurricane since 2005. (Discluding the 2016 atlantic hurricane season (emma)). And was the first major hurricane to strike the USA since 2008. Then on July 8th, a low pressure moved off the coast of Africa, and proceeded into the open waters to intensify. It got the name Charity. Charity would have extreme trouble developing before dying out in mexico. A part of Charity regained tropical characteristics, and despite its small size, took on a new name of Dash. It was rather weak though. In Late July, Echo formed. Echo is seen as one of the strongest storms of this season. Reaching 150mph winds and having an extremely intense landfall in cuba that caused billions of dollars worth of damage. It was the first storm to have its name retired in the season, being replaced with Edna. If Echo wouldn't have hit land, it would have been the strongest tropical cyclone ever recorded anywhere. Around the time where Echo was dissipating, Tropical storm Fauntleroy formed and intensified into a category 2 hurricane. While having major impacts on Africa. On July 31st, 3 tropical depressions formed. those being Gisella, Hafez, and Ilyena, the latter being one of the stronger storms of the season. Gisella formed but died out quick. Hafez stuck around a bit longer, but made landfall in south america. Ilyena stayed out to sea before being torn apart by wind shear. Justice was one of the most deadly storms of the season, causing thousands of deaths when making landfall in Flordia. The date was remembered as "Justice day" for the extreme damage it caused. The name was retired and replaced with Jacson. The season also featured Keranique, a fish storm that stayed in the open waters. As well as Levi. a rather long lived storm. In Late August, the season got Mercedes. A power packed storm that stayed out to sea. It was the 2nd strongest storm of the whole season. This name wouldn't be retired because it did not affect land. Despite its intensity, it is still weaker then Echo. Later on in the season, Nandor formed. Nandor wasn't around for very long, but did make an intense landfall in Newfoundland. Making it a damaging storm. Olympia formed near the end of August, and became one of the stronger storms of the season. However, Olympia tried to stay out to sea, and wind shear ended up tearing it apart before it could become a category 5. Olympia got the nick name of "failicia" because of its fail with becoming a category 5. In very late August, tropical storm Pheonix formed, and lived surprisingly long for a tropical storm. Around mid september, the Season got Rosalina, a very intense category 5 hurricane with winds of 175 mph! Wow! After this, 3 depressions formed and turned into Tropical Storms. Storms Tropical Depression One On Febuary 20th, an oddly organized wave moved off of the coast of africa. It was monitered over the next week. On Febuary 26th, the system had become extremely small, by the likes of Marco. The EMWC gave it a 50% chance of developing in the next 2 days. And surely enough, it did. Tropical Depression One formed, but very shortly after, it suffered shearing as the wind shear was kicking up. It only hung around for about a day until it died down. Hurricane Amber On June 7th, a tropical wave moved off of the coast of africa, and rapidly moved out to the waters. The system was rather large, and it formed into Tropical Depression 2 on June 9th. Tropical Dpression 2 slowly organized and became Tropical Storm Amber. EMWC noted the chance of this rapidly strengthening. Oddly enough, it did. It strengthened to Category 4 status, becoming the strongest June hurricane, despite being rather unorganized. Its moments of fame ended quickly, as wind shear started to kick up and tear it apart. It slowly weakened and weakened until it finally died down. It also formed rather north for a category 4. Amber was also the earliest Category 4 on record. Amber woke up many people, as they realize that powerful cyclones can form almost any time of the year. Hurricane Bently Category:Emmas Seasons